Lola Martinez
Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice) is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Lola is the best friend and roommate of Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky and Nicole Bristow. Lola's other best friends are Michael Barret, Logan Reese and Chase Matthews. Lola is a good actress and has a dream to one day be a famous actress, Lola ran for being Miss PCA but ended up falling out with her best friend Zoey. Lola owns a purple Tek-Mate and sleeps on the top bunk in her dorm room. Biography BACK TO PCA: Zoey and Nicole receive a message that they gotta have a new roommate so they went to their dean and tell her that they don't want another roommate soon they had a plan to make the dean to like them but they messed up. Zoey and Nicole went back to their dorm and saw their new roommate named Lola which is an actress and let them think that she's weird. Soon as Zoey and Nicole knew that Lola trick them they trick her too that their fighting after that they went walking together with the boys. TIME CAPSULE: The students are having a time capsule but Lola don't want to put any of her things their she then came up with a plan which her teacher gave her and hundred score and telling Zoey and Nicole acting!!! with feminine voice. Character history Lola is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out (in Season 2); Lola became the new roommate of Zoey, Nicole. As an acting exercise, Lola pretended to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point that they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. But, after hearing a phone call revealing the act, the gig is up. The next morning, Zoey and Nicole have a fake fight to show Lola that she is not only one who can act. Lola is very dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. Her true acting talent came apparent in "Girls Will Be Boys" when she fooled Chase and Logan into thinking she was a guy, just to prove a point that guys do not behave differently with girls around. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere, "Beaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is "destiny." She is not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project, which she acted to Mr. Bender, so she could still get credit for it, but learned her lesson in the end.) In "Lola Likes Chase" she dated Chase briefly, when she developed a crush on him, during a revision session when he was tutoring her for her Biology exam. They dated throughout the episode, but split up, when Lola was convinced that it was not working as she felt he had feelings for someone else. Zoey was rather freaked out by the fact that they were dating, she said that it was because she didn't want either of them to get hurt, but Nicole suspected it maybe due to other reasons, which may have been that she had feelings for Chase herself. Lola really loves to talk; she loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part in a play. This makes the rest of the gang very happy, because they are all cooped up in the girls dorm room, and get fed up with her screaming all the time. She can talk in a very convincing British Accent, as shown in "Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a giant Hot Dog that took place when she was young, which is revealed in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big aardvark costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In "Favor Chain" it was revealed by Dustin that all of the guys in his year think she is hot, which is why he wanted Zoey to get her to be his Magician assistant, because it will make him win. However she was supposed to be babysitting Mr. Bender's son, which lead to another part of the "Favor Chain". Lola and Zoey compete in a beauty pageant in "Miss PCA", and after being influenced by Logan, that Zoey will sabotage her chances, she gets frustrated and accuses Zoey of this (even though Zoey did nothing wrong), so her and Zoey have a fight. On the day of the pageant, they are still fighting, but they realize that they have been being stupid, and end up having a mud fight, including Logan. In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. She and Vince also always like to constantly make out. Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a head hole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. In the last episode, Chasing Zoey, Vince takes Lola out to dinner before the Prom, promising her, that they will be at the prom late like she wanted, but earlier than 8:30. On the way back from the restaurant the taxi driver quits his job, and throws away the key's so they are stranded in pitch black and have no clue where they are. Her dress gets ruined and they get scared by a rat that Vince found in an old guitar. Eventually, they meet some of PCA nerds, (from "Favor Chain") and follow them back to PCA, and arrive back to the prom just in time. In the episode "Zoey's Tutor" she was hit in the head by a plasma bolt and she then became unconscious. Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. Knowing that Lola wants to be an actress it is possible that Lola Comacho could be a web-name. Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, and one tankini. In Chasing Zoey Lola and Vince Blake got stuck when a cab driver ditched them and they were stuck with Firewire and his friends and then they all race to get a date with Zoey and then they see her with Chase. Relationships Zoey Brooks , Lola's best friend and roommate]]Lola met Zoey when she discovered that she was her new roommate, she at first pretended to be different and ended up frightening Zoey then when she told her about her pretending, Zoey and Lola's second roommate Nicole Bristow, decided to pretend to have a fight to prove to Lola that they could act too. Lola and Zoey had one argument in the series, which was in the Season 3 episode Miss PCA when the two fell out over winning a pageant. After that, the two didn't argue again, although Zoey disapproved of Lola's relationship with Vince Blake. They became close friends and supported each other throughout the series, and were almost always together. Lola supported Zoey when Chase was accused of cheating against Zoey in the movie, Spring Break-Up and Lola tried to help Zoey when she found out her boyfriend, who is the dean's son, rigged a raffle so Zoey could win, though she didn't believe her and went but soon found out the truth and dumped him and made up with Lola. They were close friends during Season 4 and barely argued. Dustin Brooks Like Zoey, Lola is seen to show concern for Dustin. But unlike Zoey, she also seems to show some hostility towards him from time to time, such as in Favor Chain, when Zoey told her she wanted her to be Dustin's talent show assistant, Lola said she didn't want to, and added "Eww." Nevertheless, Lola and Dustin get along fine. Chase Matthews Chase was a mutual acquaintance of Lola through Zoey. In the episode Lola Likes Chase, Lola grew a crush on him, and they had one date, but decided they were better off as friends. Lola was excited upon finding out Chase had returned from London in Chasing Zoey, and went as far as hugging him. It is clear that out of all the male main characters on the show that Lola is closest to Chase. Quinn Pensky Lola and Quinn didn't really hang out until after Nicole left PCA and Quinn became Zoey and Lola's roommate. They soon became best friends and are almost always seen together. Still, they do have their disagreements. For example, in Anger Management, Quinn let Lola eat a whole bowl of peanuts, even though they were in her mouth. Also, in Hands on a Blix Van, Lola kissed Quinn's boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo, in order to snap her out of her laughing fit, resulting in a full out brawl between. They're always there for each other and even with their budding personalities they manage to be Zoey's closest confidants. Even if Quinn is super sciency, they still make perfect friends. Nicole Bristow , Lola's best friend and roommate]]Nicole was the second person Lola met at PCA and her second roommate. Lola and Nicole almost always got along and never fell out. Lola helped Nicole get over her obsession of boys and work on her school work more by hypnotizing her. Nicole and Lola became good friends and supported each other throughout Season 2. When Nicole left, she still kept in contact with Lola and they remained friends while Nicole was at Malibu Girls School. Michael Barret Michael was one of Lola's best friends during her time at PCA. They became good friends and supported each other all through Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4. They never argued and got along all the time. In the season 2 episode, Lola Likes Chase, Michael said she was hot. Then he said she was smokin'. Also, in Bad Girl, Michael thought Lola liked him. As it would appear, Lola is closer with Michael and Chase than she is with Dustin and Logan. James Garrett Lola grew a crush on James when she met him but was okay with him dating Zoey. Lola and James became good friends and never had a fall out. Logan Reese Lola and Logan got along a lot after they had met and only had some disagreements during the series. He was one of her best friends and Logan thought she was hot. Rebecca Lola disliked Rebecca since she threatened Zoey and they have both disliked each other during Rebecca and Zoey's fights and arguments. After Rebecca was expelled she and Lola still disliked each other. Parents Little is known about Lola's relationship with her parents but she probably gets along with them very well, she and her parents are very close and her parents are happy with her life at PCA. Appearances Lola appears in 50 out of 65 episodes throughout the series. She did not appear in Season 1 at all as she wasn't introduced until Season 2. She was absent for the Season 2 episode Haunted House and the Season 3 episode PCA Confidential, as she only appeared in flashbacks from the past, as did many other characters. She was present for all 13 episodes in Season 4. Lola appears in all four Zoey 101 TV movies. Portrayal ]]Lola was portrayed by American actress Victoria Justice. Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida and started her career by guest starring in shows such as Gillmore Girls, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and made her first film called Mary where she played Stella. Victoria is also a singer and starred in the musical movie for Nickelodeon, Spectacular!. After Zoey 101, she did her own show Victorious as the main character Tori Vega. An interesting note is Justice's character Tori on Victorious also has a knack for acting. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Female characters